Wireless communication systems can be used to exchange voice and data communications, including text, images, and video, for example. Data communications are typically packetized and do not receive a dedicated channel or link. A media session comprising packets can continue for as long as packets are exchanged.
A media session can be initiated by either a wireless network or by a wireless-capable device that is attempting to establish communications with the wireless network. The media session is initiated by an exchange of signaling over a signaling (or paging) channel. Once the media session is achieved, the media session is maintained as long as communications are exchanged.
A media session will automatically terminate when packets have not been exchanged over a predetermined time-out period, typically referred to as a dormancy period. If the media session is dropped, the signaling will have to be successfully re-performed and a new session will have to be established in order for the wireless network and the wireless device to continue exchanging packets. However, if the wireless device presents a difficulty in establishing an original connection, there is a strong likelihood that re-establishing the media session will also be difficult.